Pranks, Mischief and a love
by snazy piranha
Summary: Dumbledore has been Harry's beloved Headmaster for over five years. But Dumbledore was once at Hogwarts too... and he has been in love...
1. An unusual orphan

Pranks, Mischief, and a Love  
  
Chapter 1  
  
I don't want to bore you to start off with, but I have a few things to say. This is my first fanfic; it's about Albus Dumbledore when he was a teenager starting off at Hogwarts. Why did he want to become a teacher? How did he become so wise? What was his childhood life like? These are some questions I have been wondering when I read the Harry Potter books. In writing this fanfic, I hope to not only understand Dumbledore better, but to help you understand him better too. The heart behind the brains.  
  
First off, the main characters and settings are of course fictional, first written and thought off by J.K Rowling. Any other characters and the plot are my creations. It will be about three or four chapters, and I will try to have them all done within a month or two. So, read it and enjoy! Please review, so that I can write better fanfics! Thank you for reading this!  
  
On September the first, a young and bewildered boy of eleven was wandering around King's Cross Train Station. He was alone, and he was pushing a cart loaded with a large trunk, a book bag, a stunning black and white cat, and a cage containing a beautiful red owl. He was looking at his ticket with a confused look on his face. His name was Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Albus had been living a wonderful life with his mother and father up until the accident. His parents had been at a party, and on the way home they had been killed in a car crash. It was a shock to poor little four year old Albus. Then he went to live with his grandmother in France, and he began to be happy again. He loved his grandmother, and he loved living with her. Every night she would tell him fantastic stories filled with trolls, fairies, witches, and wizards. He would listen to her with shining eyes, and he would wish that such things could exist. Then his grandmother died of a heart attack when he was only five. He went back to England to live in an orphanage. He hated it passionately. The children were rough, selfish, and extremely rude. But strange things began to happen when he turned six. First, when a particularly mean and large boy named Todd Stubbins was threatening to fight Albus, he mysteriously found himself hanging off the roof a moment later. He never threatened Albus again. Then, Pamela Johnston was telling Albus that she would kick him if he didn't give her his watch. She then found herself covered in itchy purple spots. These odd things kept going on through out the next three years. The loud, mean dog next door that howled through the night suddenly had an everlasting sore throat preventing him to bark. When the children insulted Albus, they suddenly found that their porridge bowl slipped onto their pants. It went on until something extraordinary happened the summer when Albus turned eleven. He was going to get the daily mail, and he saw a thick envelope with his name printed on it with emerald green ink. It was inviting him to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was in shock. His wishes had been granted! He could just sing! But then he worried about what Mrs. McReady, the orphanage owner would say. He didn't have to worry about it. Mrs. McReady just saw it as one less mouth to feed. She didn't believe in all that nonsense about wizards and witches, but hopefully the young boy would get lost and then he would be off her hands for good. She had noticed that he had been a problem, and she wanted to dispose of him in the quickest way possible. Here was her chance to be rid of him. So she drove him to King's Cross Train Station, and then left in a hurry.  
  
So Albus stood there, wondering how he would get onto platform 9 ¾. There was no such thing! He lost all hope of ever becoming a wizard. It had seemed too good to be true. So he wandered around looking for platform 9 and 10. If he could find those, then maybe he'd have a chance at finding platform 9 ¾. So he finally found platforms 9 and 10. No platform 9 ¾ in sight. He sighed, and knew that he was going to go back to the orphanage. So in his misery, he leaned on the wall between platforms 9 and 10, and instead of hitting hard wall, he fell right through it! He looked around, and saw a magnificent red train, and a sign reading "9 ¾." He sighed with relief. He wouldn't have to go back to the orphanage. So Albus Dumbledore went into the train, and his journey to Hogwarts began.  
  
He sat in an empty compartment, wishing for company. He didn't have to wait long. Soon enough a tall boy with black hair and brown eyes walked in.  
  
"Hi, my name's Garrett Potter. Can I sit here? Every other compartment is filled, or completely empty."  
  
"Sure you can, I was waiting for some company myself. My name's Albus Dumbledore."  
  
"Wow, your parents gave you some name didn't they? I hate my name. Garrett is sooo common. I like the name James. If I have a son, I'll name it James, not some rubbish name like Garrett." With that, Garrett smiled and sat down. He emptied his pockets and began counting his money muttering words like 'Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans', 'chocolate frogs', and something else about fizzing whizbees. The week before, Albus's uncle told him the truth. His parents were a witch and wizard, but they kept it secret because they wanted Albus to live a human life so that he could better value the advantages of magic, and they hadn't died of a car accident, they had gone off on a secret mission for the Ministry of Magic, and they had been killed when an evil wizard had broken into the laboratory and exploded the Headquarters. Now Albus was old enough for the truth. So his uncle took him to Diagon Alley and got everything he could ever need, and a beautiful red owl as a gift. Albus named her Fedora. Albus also brought his black and white cat that had been a birthday present from his aunt in Madrid also including a letter explaining about who he was. He named her Penelope.  
  
Then the food cart came by, containing the most peculiar candy. Garrett and Albus bought enough to last them a lifetime.  
  
When the train went over another river and around another mountain, they could see a huge, beautiful castle surrounded by green hills and a sparkling lake. They had arrived at Hogwarts. A dark-haired woman waited for them in the entrance. They learned that her name was Professor Bark, and she was the head of Ravenclaw house. She explained to them that they would be sorted out into their houses, where they would belong to until they left Hogwarts. She led them into the Main Hall, which was filled with students. Albus was extremely anxious, until he found out that all he had to do was put on a hat. He had been expecting something much more challenging, but his worries had been in vain. So one by one they were sorted into their houses.  
  
"Rowena Abb," Professor Bark would call. "Ravenclaw!" The hat responded.  
  
"Atty Arles." "Hufflepuff!"  
  
"Millicent Auren." " Slytherin!"  
  
"Allison Azure." "Gryffindor!"  
  
Professor called out all of the students who had a last name starting by 'A', then she moved on to the B's, the C's, and then the D's. Albus was sweating, he was nervous. He didn't know which house he wanted to be in, but he was nervous just the same.  
  
"Blake Dale!" "Ravenclaw!"  
  
"Joan Dawson!" "Ravenclaw!"  
  
"Erica Debb!" "Gryffindor!"  
  
"Theodore Dune!" "Slytherin!"  
  
"Albus Dumbledore!" Albus walked slowly up, and then sat down on the stool. He thought he would faint, but then he saw Garrett wink at him. He felt brave now. He put the hat on and prepared for the worst. Then the hat spoke to Albus.  
  
"Hum, proud, ambitious, loyal. You have many virtues my boy. Hum. Oh, and a very brilliant mind I see.very brilliant.but where should I put you.you would do excellent in Ravenclaw, for you are extremely intelligent. But you are brave, kind, and courageous. Better be. Gryffindor!" Albus walked happily towards the Gryffindor table and sat down. He could now watch the sorting with interest. The were at the end of the E's now.  
  
"Veronica Elson!" "Slytherin!"  
  
"Kristine Enns!" "Ravenclaw!"  
  
"Rosalind Evans!" "Gryffindor!" Albus watched Rosalind go to the stool, and come and sit next to him. She was extremely pretty, with red hair and brown eyes. He said hi, and she answered him with a smile. She thought him extremely handsome, with his twinkling blue eyes and curly brown hair.  
  
"Quentin Fettling!" "Hufflepuff!"  
  
"Elrond Flitwick!" "Ravenclaw!" Albus talked to Rosalind all the way down to the P's. Then his head shot up, and he waited to hear Garrett's name.  
  
"Trent Parkinson!" "Hufflepuff!"  
  
"Garrett Potter!" Please be Gryffindor, wished Albus. Please! "Gryffindor!" Albus applauded, and Garrett came and sat next to him. The sorting went on.  
  
"Evelyn Star!" "Ravenclaw!" Albus watched another extremely pretty girl go and sit with the Ravenclaws. She had waist long blonde hair and blue eyes. Albus felt his heart skip a beat. The sorting ended soon, and then the Headmaster, Professor Wells, said a few words, and then all of the golden plates on the tables were suddenly filled with every kind of food imaginable. They all ate as much as possible and then went upstairs to sleep. Albus was in a dormitory with five other boys, Garrett, Jason, Donny, Peter, and Neil. They became friends on the way up the moving staircase.  
  
Classes started, and Albus and the other boys found with triumph that they had Defense against the Dark Arts and Herbology with Ravenclaw. They were happy because all of them had noticed that there was an especially pretty girl called Evelyn Star in Ravenclaw.  
  
On their first class of Herbology, Albus was assigned to go sit next to Evelyn. After the first fifteen minutes, he liked her. After the next half- hour, he really liked her. But after class, he was in love.  
  
Albus became really popular. He was friends with all the Gryffindor boys and most of the Ravenclaw boys. Him, Neil, Jason, Donny, Peter and Garrett had been voted among the girls as the most handsome boys of the year. Albus liked playing pranks with his friends, they set off some fireworks in Transfiguration, they put some tadpoles in the Potion Master's cauldron, and they did a whole bunch of things. They were constantly given detentions, but the teachers favored them anyway. Albus was happier than he ever had been in his entire life, except before his parents died. He was the smartest boy in the class, he had good friends, and he was well fed. The year went by quickly. Albus had made the Quidditch team, the first year to have done so in awhile, the next first year to make the house team would be Harry Potter. He was a Chaser.  
  
In the summer between first and second year Albus went back to the orphanage. He received the usual letter from Hogwarts in August, but it also included a permission slip to Hogsmeade. (The second years were allowed to go to Hogsmeade because they matured faster back in the day when Dumbledore was a kid.) Mrs. McReady signed it, so that Albus wouldn't create some more trouble. She had noticed that it was when he got really mad that things began to get weird.  
  
So, Hogwarts started as usual, and in the middle of the first term, Dumbledore did something extremely foolish and brave. He asked Evelyn Star to be his girlfriend.  
  
****End of the First Chapter****  
  
Thank you for reading this and the next chapter will be out in about a week or two! Questions like: "Does Evelyn say yes?" "Does the relationship go well?" are all answered in the next chapter! Thanks a lot and please review!  
  
*snazy piranha* 


	2. Evelyn

Chapter 2  
  
Albus and the rest of his Gryffindor and Ravenclaw classmates were in Astronomy. Professor Jones had assigned two students per telescope to observe the odd positioning of Mars. She called out pairs: "Kristine Enns with Rosalind Evans!" "Elrond Flitwick with Garrett Potter!" "Evelyn Star with..." this was the moment all the boys had been waiting for. "With Albus Dumbledore!" Dumbledore just stared with his mouth open. Then his heart leaped. Here was his chance! He walked over and as he did, all of the remaining girls sighed, for they were all wishing that he could be their partner, for Albus was by far the most handsome second year, with Garrett Potter following. Albus nervously went beside Evelyn. As he did so, she smiled at him. He felt braver at once. The class went by fairly well, but Albus was trying to bring up the courage to do something he had wanted to do ever since he had laid eyes on Evelyn. He was just about to do it when Evelyn began to talk.  
  
"I can't wait until next week, it'll be our first trip to Hogsmeade!" What Albus didn't know was that Evelyn liked him. Really liked him. He was a bit odd at times, talking about things she didn't understand, but he was extremely handsome, those wonderful deep blue eyes... "Ohhh, yyes, it'll be... fuuun I ggggguess," Albus stuttered. Evelyn kept hinting to him. "Oh, if only I had someone to go with!" "Ohhh, yyesss, I suppoooose sooooo," Albus' knees were shaking very hard. "You know Albus, I think I'd like to go with you..." She came near him. Albus suddenly found courage, and his knees stopped shaking. He came nearer to her. Then he closed his eyes and hoped for the best. He leaned forwards and kissed her. He then said: "Evelyn, would you like to..." he didn't get too far before Evelyn jumped up and hugged him. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Oh, I have been hoping you'd ask for a long time!" "You, you, you have?" "Of course, I've liked you very much since our first Herbology class!"  
  
The class went by very well after that, Albus was in a state of utter and complete happiness. After supper when he and the boys in his dormitory were getting ready for bed, they all began to tease Albus. "Jeez, I have no idea why she said yes to you," Garrett said scornfully. "How did you do it? I'd be scared!" Peter said. "You gotta tell us everything old man afterwards, because I need to know, I'm planning on asking Rosalind Evans to go out with me," Garrett said proudly. Albus didn't know why, but when he said that, it sent a chill up his spine. He shrugged it off and went to sleep.  
Albus was surprised on how differently he was treated the next morning. The boys in Gryffindor stared at him in awe, for they were all hopelessly in love with Evelyn. The girls however, glared at him and turned away. They were sad because they hadn't a chance anymore. Albus was mostly surprised by Rosalind's reaction. They had been good friends ever since the Sorting, Albus liked talking to her because she was so intelligent and understood the things that he said unlike most of his friends. It all started when Albus said hi to her that morning. "Hi, Rosalind." She turned around, not looking at him. "Rosalind? What did I do? What's wrong?" She told him. "I would think that you, Albus, of all people, would have the sense to know when someone's head is as empty as a flower pot. Evelyn Star maybe beautiful, but she is extremely stupid. She only talks about boys and clothes, and you have fallen head over heels in love with a girl who doesn't know the difference between intelligence and stupidity." With that she got up and went to class. Albus was left feeling bewildered. He soon shrugged it off and went to class. But it kept bugging him during the whole day. He knew it shouldn't, but it was. He felt mad at Rosalind, but kind of happy. He had Evelyn, Garrett, Peter, Donny, Jason and Neil. He didn't need her.  
  
As the week moved on, he constantly felt a little ache in his heart. He missed Rosalind. But he had more important things to think about; the Hogsmeade trip was in two days.  
  
The Hogsmeade trip came, and Professor Bark called out the names of the students who were allowed to come. She then led them outside where the horse-less carriages were waiting. It was a fairly pleasant trip. When they got there, Professor Bark said to be back at 4:00. Evelyn excitedly led Albus to the three broomsticks for a butterbeer. Albus forgot his timidness and had a great time. They both drank a butterbeer, then went to Jorlen's Joke Shop (it was owned by Mr. Jorlen and then he died thirty years later and left it to his favorite nephew Elliott Zonko.) They went to have lunch at a little café, and bought tons of candy from Honeydukes, the new candy store. Albus and Evelyn had lots of fun. Albus was so happy that night when he went to bed. But as he went to sleep, his dreams were not filled with Joke Shops and a certain pretty blonde girl, instead all he could see was Rosalind's face full of scorn and disgust. He had a rough night.  
  
Things went fairly well throughout the next month. Garrett had after all decided not to ask Rosalind to go out with him, and Albus was secretly glad, though he couldn't understand why. Albus and his friends continued to play little pranks here and there, and were having a great time. Yet his professors and Headmaster were noticing something. Albus was extremely brilliant. The most brilliant student Hogwarts had ever seen. He could do charms that even the seventh years couldn't do without blinking an eye. He could even show the professors a thing or two. His peers and his professors were very much amazed. He had an incredible talent for magic.  
The next month went from bad to very bad to horrible. Evelyn wasn't who he thought she was. She actually was stupid, as Rosalind had said. At first Albus had tried to tell her some of the things he had been thinking and inventing, and she just didn't understand and didn't seem interested. One day when Albus was going back to the Gryffindor common-room, he saw Evelyn kissing Jack Martins, a third year Ravenclaw. He was shocked. Evelyn saw him, and blushed furiously. Jack looked surprised. Evelyn began explaining.  
  
"Oh Albus, I'm so sorry, but well... I just don't like you anymore. I don't understand half the things you say, and Jack here is older. Oh, my gosh... I don't know what to do..." Albus looked at her disgustingly. She was so stupid! He was actually glad to be rid of her! She couldn't even explain her own feelings! Albus left, feeling lighter and more relieved than he had all that month.  
  
Things began to get better. Rosalind was once again his friend, and he realized how much he had missed their intelligent conversations. But as a disadvantage, he had once again acquired his group of adoring fans, though nothing could make him unhappy now. He had more time to just be himself without trying to impress Evelyn, and he had more time to be with his friends. Yet he realized something different...  
  
***End of Chapter Two*** Hey! I hope you liked it! I won't be posting up the next chapter unless I get five more reviews, thanks! Dragonfirechick: I know that there are some flaws, but I really wanted to make it different. I know that Lilly is muggle-born, but her grandmother kept this secret from her...I'll explain in later chapters. And it's really important that Rosalind is in this. You'll see! Aberforth comes in later, don't worry, I didn't leave him out!  
  
Thanks to you all! 


End file.
